Kid's Trouble
by Eleamaya
Summary: Drabble 3 pairing in One: LuHan, ZoRob, SaNam. Post-series. Kali ini mereka udah berkeluarga dan punya anak. Lucu deh, baca aza! Hancock cemburu sama anak laki-lakinya, Zoro ditantang duel anak gadisnya, Sanji kepala keluarga paling sial.


**Yosh, Eleamaya kembali dengan kisah-kisah couple/pairing. Tapi kali ini bukan romance lho. Ini terbesit karena aku bikin topik di RDF tentang "Imajinasikan Keluarga Pairing Fave-mu." Macem-macem sih tanggapannya tapi aku udah lama punya versi tersendiri^^. Dan lagi-lagi ini formatnya 3 in 1. Cuma drabble pendek kok.**

* * *

**Family #1**

**Father:** Monkey D. Luffy

**Mother:** Boa Hancock

**Son:** Monkey Boa D. Ace

.

.

Hancock menatap bingung. Dari tadi bayi yang menangis di tangannya itu terus ia pelototi. Seorang ibu harusnya langsung punya naluri keibuan untuk membuat bayi itu tenang.

"Kenapa, Hammock?" tanya Luffy.

Ini belum pernah terjadi. Seharusnya anak-anak yang dilahirkan wanita suku Kuja adalah perempuan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana merawat dan memperlakukan bayi laki-laki, sama tidak ya dengan bayi perempuan? Mungkin darah "D" yang dimiliki Luffy sangat dominan dan mengalahkan gen Kuja-nya. Dan, Hancock tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang akan ia perbuat untuk laki-laki selain Luffy. Laki-laki lain?

"Ace! Monkey Boa D. Ace! Bagaimana?" Luffy hanya nyengir lebar.

Ace? Hancock mengulanginya lagi. Ace? Ace itu kan nama mendiang kakak Luffy yang sempat ia temui di Impel Down. Ace yang mengalihkan dan menyita seluruh perhatian Luffy bahkan selama ia bersamanya di kapal, Hancock sadar bahwa untuk ke depannya sepertinya ia akan diabaikan lagi. Padahal baru setahun ia merasakan surga karena akhirnya bisa bersama Luffy yang ia cintai selamanya... Selamanya...

Selamanya?

"Luffy sayang, haaaa...," Hancock menyendok nasi dan ingin menyuapkannya ke mulut Luffy. Luffy sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Dad, ayo maen!" sela Ace usia 4 tahun. "Kau janji kita akan ke hutan Nyoga tempatmu latihan HAKI dulu."

"Ayo!" jawab Luffy semangat. Belum jadi melahap suapan Hancock.

"Ace!" panggil Hancock dengan nada ingin marah. "Bukan hari ini janjinya. Kau tidak boleh..."

Ace mengeluarkan jurus mautnya. Ia menatap Hancock dengan wajah innocent. "Boleh ya..."

"Ugh..." Hancock tersentak ditatap dengan wajah seperti itu. Ia merasakan mukanya panas lalu Ia pun jatuh duduk membelakangi Ace seolah disorot lampu. "Aku tak bisa... Aku tak tahan dengan dengan mukanya... Ia mirip Luffy... ia tampan sekali..."

Luffy lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan daging yang besar ke mulutnya sekaligus. "Hammwock, twerimwa kwaswih meakwanwannywa. Akwu mwenwemwanwi Acwe dwulwu ywa!"

"Sebentar, bekalnya..." kata Hancock ingat kalau ke Nyoga tidak mungkin makan binatang yang ada di sana karena sudah menjadi teman Luffy.

"Oiya, Hammock," Luffy menelan makanannya. "Tidak perlu obat nyamuk, sabun, pakaian ganti, sisir ya?" katanya sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan sang istri.

Selesai menyiapkan sekarung bekal yang diinginkan Luffy, Hancock pun ditinggal sendiri. "AAAARGH..." ia mengigit ujung lengan bajunya. "Kapan aku bisa beromantis dengan Luffy..." ia cemburu dengan Ace. Wajar, seorang istri yang haus dimanja suami.

Hancock tersenyum sedih. Luffy nyaris tak pernah lepas dari Ace. Tidur, makan, mandi, ke hutan. Pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Kompak saat bilang "TAMBAH MAKANANNYA!" Bahkan mereka mampu makan sambil tidur jika kecapekan, atau ketiduran saat sedang makan. Kedua orang itu sungguh mirip, para petualang sejati, memang sudah lama Luffy ingin membawanya pergi 'bersenang-senang.' Tapi kapankah ia punya waktu bersama mereka?

"Astaga, Luffy! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hancock melihat luka Ace saat dua orang itu pulang.

"Tadi kami main kejar-kejaran dengan singa dan buaya raksasa, saat kami sampai di tepi jurang, kami lompat untuk menggapai sulur tapi lompatan Ace kurang jauh jadinya ia jatuh shishishi..." jawab Luffy cengengesan. "Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan menguasai HAKI, ia jenius..."

Kekuatan terus yang Luffy pikirkan, Hancock merengut. Apa laki-laki memang seperti itu?

"...karena ia anak kita, Hammock," lanjut Luffy. "Ia mewarisi HAKI dariku dan darimu. Makanya ia kuat."

Sekali lagi Hancock meleleh. Setiap ia ingin marah, Luffy maupun Ace mampu meredamkannya hanya dengan senyuman mereka. Ia tak pernah kuat soal itu.

"Ah iya! Mau ikut, Hammock?"

"I-ikut apa?"

"Berburu, bermain di hutan, bertualang bersama. Pulau-pulau milikmu sungguh menyenangkan tapi apakah kau pernah menjelajahinya?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah! Masa kau memasak di rumah terus? Kau tidak kesepian?"

"Ke-kesepian?" Sebenarnya ia sudah lama merasakannya tapi... "Aku bahagia, Luffy."

"Eh?"

"Bisa memasak untuk kalian, menyiapkan bekal petualang kalian, melihat senyum dan mendengar ucapan terima kasih kalian, bukankah itu seharusnya tugas seorang istri dan ibu?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hancock tak sadar ia bicara membelakangi Luffy sambil memegang mukanya yang sudah memerah abiez. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh saat Luffy mengatakan sepatah kata kepedulian, mengerti perasaannya kalau ia kesepian.

.

.

"Minggir, binatang jalang! Kau menghalangi jalanku," kata Hancock dengan pose angkuhnya yang mampu mendongak sangat jauh ke belakang. Ia akhirnya menyanggupi ajakan Luffy setelah didesak lagi. Mana mungkin ia menolak. Dan, hari itu ia ikut mereka ke sebuah pulai liar lainnya untuk dijinakkan.

"Hebat! Mom keren!" kata Ace melihat badak raksasa itu takut dengan mudah pada intimidasi khas Hancock. Ia pun berlari dan memeluk ibunya. "Ajari aku seperti itu!"

Hancock menoleh dengan bersemu merah mendengar pujian itu. Itu pujian pertama anaknya. "Be-benarkah? Kyaaaaa..."

"Oi, Hammock!" seru Luffy. "Ibumu pingsan, Ace!"

**END**

* * *

**Family #2**

**Father:** Roronoa Zoro

**Mother:** Nico Robin

**Daughter:** Roronoa Kuina

**Son:** Roronoa Niro

.

.

Zoro sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki. Sudah terbayang olehnya ia akan mendidiknya keras dengan jalan Bushido, menjadi seorang pria sejati dengan ilmu pedang. Ia memiliki ratusan murid laki-laki di dojonya tapi ia sendiri berharap anaknya sendirilah yang ingin ia jadikan pewarisnya. Ajaran santoryuu yang sudah melegenda.

"Dad belikan mainan," kata Zoro suatu hari saat pulang kerja.

"Lho?" respon Robin saat melihat anak mereka yang berusia 2 tahun itu membuka bungkusannya. "Mobil-mobilan, robot-robotan, dan pedang plastik untuk anak perempuan?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu mainan apa yang biasanya dimainkan anak perempan," ungkap Zoro jujur.

"Mungkin masak-masakan dan boneka?" kata Robin tampak berpikir. "Aku juga tak pernah bermain seperti itu waktu kecil. Waktu kecilku kuhabiskan untuk membaca." Dan, tentu saja keluarga angkatnya itu tak mau membelikannya mainan untuknya.

"Tapi Kuina belum bisa membaca buku-buku tebalmu," imbuh Zoro. "Sejauh yang kulihat, ia tak begitu tertarik."

Sementara itu, Kuina tak terlalu memedulikan ayah ibunya. Ia justru tampak menikmati mainan tersebut, terutama pedang plastik.

"Wah, dia suka, Zoro," kata Robin tersenyum. "Sepertinya ia mewarisi bakatmu. Bukankah karena itu kau menamainya Kuina?"

Memang benar. Yang ada di kepala Zoro saat melihat bayinya perempuan sementara dari awal ia terus memikirkan bagaimana akan menjadi seorang ayah dengan cara-caranya yang ia kenal, reflek nama itulah yang terlontar. Mungkin rambut Kuina yang sekarang tidak sebiru Kuina yang dulu, ia mewarisi rambut raven Robin, toh mereka memang dua orang yang berbeda; tapi Zoro tidak punya bayangan lain untuk nama perempuan sementara ia menyiapkan puluhan nama laki-laki.

Dan, nyatanya Kuina memang mirip Kuina. Atau mungkin, itu karena pengaruh Zoro meski ia sebenarnya tak ingin ada Kuina kedua. Sementara itu, bayi laki-laki mereka yang berjarak 7 tahun dengan kakaknya lupa menjadi fokus Zoro. Anak perempuannya sudah lekat dengannya dan benar saja, si bungsu itu merangkak ke arah buku tebal Robin yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan membuka-bukanya karena penasaran meski tak bergambar.

"Dad, kapan kita ke Taman Ria Sabaody?" tanya Kuina usia 8 tahun. "Kau sudah janji."

"Sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku," jawab Zoro mengelap katananya.

Kuina merengut. "Curang! Mana bisa aku mengalahkan Dad sekarang? Menyentuh saja belum bisa."

Zoro pun berdiri dan menyundul dahi putrinya dengan sarung pedang. "Mau coba lagi?"

"Dad nakal!"

Robin ikut menimbrung sambil menggendong anak kedua mereka, Niro. "Lunaklah sedikit. Bagaimana kalau syaratnya dipermudah menjadi sampai pedangnya berhasil menyentuh kepalamu? Tak harus keras yang bisa menjatuhkanmu. Anggap saja sudah 'Men'."

"Baiklah," jawab Zoro. "Ayo, ke sasana."

Robin juga ikut mereka. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia melihat latihan itu. Biasanya memang ia yang membantu jadi wasit, sekedar untuk memberi aba-aba. Toh, Robin juga membaca buku-buku tentang Pedang dan berbagai macam alirannya jadi ia mengerti sedikit.

"Eit, tunggu," kata Zoro. "Kau tidak boleh dibantu Mom dengan kemampuan buah setannya untuk mengunci gerakan tubuhku seperti tahun lalu."

"Asal menyentuh saja kan?" tanya Kuina.

"Ya, tapi tetaplah serang dengan sekuat tenagamu."

Robin memberi aba-aba mulai. Kuina pun mulai menyerang. Ia mengayunkan pedang bambunya ke arah kepala Zoro, tentu saja susah karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh. Zoro hanya bertahan dan itu membuat kuina semakin sebal karena diremehkan. Ia pun semakin gencar memberi serangan.

JDUAKKKKKKKKK...

Zoro terbawa suasana karena tempo permainan Kuina yang ditingkatkan, membuatnya menyodok perut putrinya dan menghempaskannya. "Hahaha," tawa Zoro. "Kau perlu 1000 tahun lagi untuk menyentuhku."

Kuina masih tersungkur.

"Kuina?" Zoro hapal biasanya Kuina akan kesal setengah mati diejek seperti itu dan memperlihatkan semangat pantang menyerahnya. Ia akan terus bangkit sampai lelah, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kegigihan sosok Zoro kecil dahulu.

Kuina tak bergerak.

"OI!" Zoro pun menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?"

Bercanda kan, batin Zoro mendadak kalut. Ia takut bayangan Kuina yang lama muncul. Masa harus dengan cara yang 'sama' mereka terhenti bermain pedang? Kecelakaan? Aku tidak menyodoknya terlalu keras kan? Kepalanya tidak terbentur saat terhempas tadi kan? Kumohon... Kuina tidak apa-apa kan?

"Fufufu..."

"Robin, jangan hanya tertawa," seru Zoro. "Anak kita..."

Duk...

"Men!" seru Robin.

"Eh?"

"Kena..," lirih Kuina.

Rupanya saat Zoro cukup panik tadi, Kuina hanya pura-pura. Dan dengan jarak sedekat itu, tanpa pertahanan dan tanpa kesiagaan, cukup ayunan ringan sudah bisa menyentuh kepala Zoro.

"Cu-" kata Zoro.

"Seis Fleur." Dan muncullah tangan-tangan Robin untuk membungkam protes Zoro. Dua tangan membekap mulutnya, dua tangan memegang kakinya, dan dua tangan mengunci tangan Zoro ke belakang, Ia pun menghampiri mereka. "Kau sudah janji, Zoro."

"Rrrrr... bbbb... nnnn...," Zoro meronta tak berkutik. Ini tak menyangka istri dan putrinya akan bersekongkol lagi.

"Eit, siapa yang bersekongkol?" kata Robin membaca ekspresi Zoro. "Aku hanya tahu kalau Kuina tadi berpura-pura, sebelumnya ia tak bilang apa-apa soal ini. Kau yang polos, fufufu..."

"Cccc...rrrr...nnngggg."

"Kan tadi syaratnya asal bisa menyentuh. Toh, Mom tidak membantuku kan?" sambung Kuina. "Pokoknya besok Minggu ke Taman Ria Sabaody. Iya kan, Dad?"

Zoro ingin menggeleng tapi lagi-lagi dihentikan Robin yang membisikinya. "Atau kau mau aku bocorkan rahasia pada anak kita mengapa kau tidak ingin ke Sabaody, Kenshi-san? Kau yang selalu bilang tak terkalahkan itu?"

"Mmmphhhh..." Zoro pun mengangguk dengan susah payah.

**END**

* * *

**Family #3**

**Father:** Sanji

**Mother:** Nami

**Son:** Jimmy

**Daughter:** Sanna

.

.

"Sanna-chwaaaaaaaan...," kata Sanji menari lebay mendekati putrinya. "Ini bubur bergizi tinggi untukmu."

"Enak sekali, Papa."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Agar kau tumbuh cantik dan cerdas seperti ibumu..."

Nami menyibakkan korannya yang ia baca. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar nada lebay Sanji sejak ia memutuskan menerima lamarannya, menjawab penantian hatinya, dan sejak itu pulalah Sanji bisa bersikap lebih romantis, memenuhi semua hasratnya untuk bisa mencintai Nami dengan lebih normal. Dan Nami pun sangat mencintai Sanji yang seperti itu. Saat kehamilan anak pertama, Nami sudah bisa melihat tanda-tanda Sanji, gelagatnya yang mengimpikan seorang anak perempuan yang bisa ia manja. Untunglah yang lahir adalah anak laki-laki sehingga Sanji tetap berlaku tegas meski sempat kecewa, mendidiknya dengan segala prinsip kishido yang juga membuat Nami bangga dan membekalinya dengan keterampilan apapun yang membuatnya unggul dari anak laki-laki lain sebayanya. Nami juga bisa bertindak jika Jimmy mulai terkontaminasi ayahnya untuk bertindak mesum, gen tak dapat ditolak. Setidaknya Jimmy tetaplah seorang anak laki-laki sempurna di mata Nami, jauh lebih sempurna dari ayahnya dulu. Tidak ada sikap womanizer yang berlebihan yang bisa merubah matamu menjadi bentuk hati, hal yang ingin Nami lupakan karena itu selalu membuat Sanji turun derajat di matanya. Sayangnya, setelah 5 tahun berselang, hal itu muncul lagi sejak kelahiran Sanna. Dan hal kedua yang membuat Nami kesal adalah...

"Aaaahhhhh!" jerit Sanji saat melihat Sanna naik-naik ke sofa. "Jangan, Nak. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh."

"Aaaahhhhh!" jerit Sanji saat melihat Sanna merangkak ke dapurnya. "Jangan, Nak. Nanti kamu kena percikan minyak."

"Aaaarghhh!" jerit Sanji saat melihat Sanna mengaduk tanah. "Jangan, Nak. Nanti kamu kotor dan kena kuman."

Nami dulu dididik keras, di tengah keterbatasan, ia menjadi sosok wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa diam saja melihat Sanji memperlakukan Sanna seperti itu? Membayangkannya tumbuh menjadi gadis polos dan lemah?

"Aduh, kok belepotan sih," kata Sanji. "Sini, Papa suapin."

"SANJI-KUN!" seru Nami. "Biarkan Sanna belajar makan sendiri. Dia sudah berumur 4 tahun tahu?"

"Ta-tapi, Nami-san..."

"Cukup!" sergah Nami. "Nah, Sanna. Lanjutkan makannya."

"Tidak mau! Sanna mau disuapin Papa."

"Apa katamu?" seru Nami tidak percaya. "Kamu itu sudah besar, jangan manja!"

"Uuhhhh...Huaaaa..." Sanna menangis. "Mama galak..."

"Hei, jangan cengeng! Aku tadi tidak membentak kan?"

"Sanna-chwan... Cup cup, sayang."

Nami sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. "Kau harus tanggung jawab pada perkembangan mentalnya, Sanji-kun!"

.

.

Begitulah, di mata Sanna, Nami merupakan ibu yang galak. Rasanya Sanna tidak akur dengan Nami. Benarkah?

.

.

"Gyaaa, baju ini bagus kan, Sanna?" kata Nami menunjukkannya.

"Yang warna pink lebih bagus, Mama," jawab Sanna usia 9 tahun.

"Beli dua deh," kata Nami.

"Oi Oi," sambung Sanji tersembunyi di balik tumpukan tas belanjaan. Mereka –Nami dan Sanna- sudah membelanjakan satu juta lima ratus Berry untuk belanja pada hari itu. "Ini masih kurang?"

"Ah, Sanji-kun. Uangmu masih banyak kan?"

"Iya, papa kan kaya dari penghasilan Baratie II di All Blue."

"Tapi, Nami-san, Sanna-chan...," jawab Sanji ingin protes.

"Ayolah, Papa...," Senyuman maut dan pandangan mata mengiba dari Sang Ratu dan Sang Tuan Puteri membuat Sanji tak bisa menolak. Sudah sejak memiliki anak, Nami kalau merayu Sanji sekarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Papa.

"Aaaa, baiklah."

"Thanks, Papa," Dan ia pun mendapat kecupan di pipi kanan dan kirinya secara bersamaan, membuat matanya berbentuk hati.

"Mellorine," hanya itu komentar Sanji.

"Ayo, Sanna. Kita berburu pakaian merk terkenal dan mahal lagi!" ajak Nami disertai anggukan kilat Sanna. Mereka pun meninggalkan Sanji yang masih kesusahan menenteng seluruh tas belanjaan.

"Jimmy," panggil Sanji. "Tolong Papa bawakan sedikit."

"Sorry, Papa. Aku tak mau terlihat bodoh jalan-jalan di Mall dengan membawa tas seperti itu," jawab Jimmy. "Salah Papa sendiri tak bisa tegas. Kelak aku tak akan mencari wanita yang suka memanfaatkanku seperti Papa."

"Anak kurang ajar..." Sanji merasa diabaikan.

"Ah," kata Jimmy melihat seorang perempuan cantik di seberang eskalator. Ia lalu merapikan sebentar dandanannya, berusaha tampil sekeren mungkin sebelum menghampirinya. "Aku mau ke sana dulu. Bye, Papa."

"JI-JIMMY!"

Kepala keluarga paling sial siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanji. Lho? Bukannya dari dulu memang ia selalu sial?

**END**

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus kah? Gaje kah? Paling suka pairing yg mana? Review ya^^**


End file.
